


Need

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Dorks in Love, Kissing on the Job, M/M, healer!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't want to be in the Saint Mungo's A&E. But there is one person who is going to make him take his medicine and like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Harry didn’t think he needed to be here.

If he was brutally honest, he didn’t think he needed to be even in the same vicinity as Saint Mungo’s A&E and he would have rather have been home eating his take-out and working on his post-case paperwork and maybe Flooing Ron to see if they could commiserate on how much it sucked to do paperwork. But Ron had gotten out of this mission without so much as a scratch where Harry had gotten a grand total of three broken bones, a sprained wrist, and a tooth knocked out. The tooth he wasn’t really worried about and the wrist would heal with time, but the bones had worried people and so here he was.

He wished that he could cross his legs, but his calf burned in protest so that wasn’t going to happen. He would have crossed his arms but he couldn’t do that either since his wrist felt like a thousand needles were going through it. So he contented himself with throwing himself into the chair every so often to keep himself feeling bored. He yawned, the idea of that takeout seeming to get farther and farther away. He laid down on the bed, having caused a small fuss which really they should have seen coming with the nurses and now they had told him they were pulling out the big hexes. He felt his stomach plummet when he heard a familiar yell.

“POTTER, YOU’D BETTER BE AFRAID.” He sunk down in the cot, his eyes wide as Draco Malfoy came in with a flurry of his pure white robes. He looked like a fallen angel, with his hair in disarray, something that was either blood or plasma on his neck and hands, and his eyes flaring like he would murder the first thing that moved. Harry whimpered softly, sinking down as far as he could go without hurting himself. A few other nurses came through the door, looking very proud of themselves for thinking of this.

“Now, you are going to be good, unlike what you decided to do on your mission.” Malfoy snarled as he came to Harry’s bedside. Harry gave him his best please-don’t-murder-me-even-though-we’re-at-Saint-Mungo’s-and-you-could-probably-resesistate-me-if-necessary look. His Healer huffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t try that. Arm out.” He stated, pulling out his wand. Harry shook his head, his arm still burning.

“Oh for the love of-“ Draco pulled his arm out vertical and Harry yelped. In a moment, the burning sensation was gone and the pins and needles feeling was gone in his wrist. “Alright, where else, you idiot?” This seemed to be a rhetorical question as he went to his cot and found his chart. The clipboard had a large amount of papers on it from all of the missions Harry had gone on in the past few months and they apparently hadn’t had enough time to go archive. Draco’s lips, very plump lips really if you thought about them with just the right amount of pink, were pursed as he read over the report.

“Okay, rib and calf are the only ones that I can take care of. What is this about your tooth?” He asked, looking up at Harry. Harry gave a weak smile and his right premolar was shown to be missing. “Do you still have it?” Harry’s hand burrowed into his trousers and he found the bloody tooth which he had lost during battle. Draco huffed and took it from him, his engagement ring glittering slightly in the light. “This is the last thing on my list.” Draco went down Harry’s body, pulling his leg out straight to Harry’s crying out before he pushed it up slightly enough to mend the bone, to Harry’s extra yelp of pain. The Auror bent his knee and stretched his leg out experimentally a few times, just to see if it was still working before chuckling.

“Just like new.”

“Yeah, yeah, great. Arms above your head.” Harry stretched his arms up, his shirt riding up and revealing a patch of black hair that trailed down into his trousers. Draco looked over to the nurses, who were all drooling slightly. “No punctures to the lungs or heart?” He asked tersely. All of them looked to him and shook their head.

“We checked, he got lucky.”

“Story of his life.” Draco remarked as he went to the other side of Harry’s body and cast the charm on his ribs. After a small sound, it suddenly wasn’t as hard to breath and Harry sighed in relief. “Alright, this last bit is easy, you ladies can head out. Get to that guy with the dragon bite.” Slowly the nurses left the two men be as Draco lined the tooth up with the hole that was now in Harry’s smile and pushed it back into position. Harry made a small sound of pain but once he saw Draco’s wand wave, his tongue went to his tooth where it no longer wiggled or was empty-spaced.

“Oh, cool.” Draco huffed and shook his head as he straightened.

“Why is it that I’m the only person you’ll act nice to when you get an ouchie on the job?” Draco asked after a few moments.

“Because all of the nurses know you’re the only person who really scares me into submission.” Harry said with a shrug. “See you at home?” He asked, giving a small smile.

“Yeah, I’ll see you after my shift.” Draco told him, leaning forward and giving Harry a soft kiss. This soft kiss was supposed to be innocent, a goodbye until later on when they would see each other again, but it turned dirty incredibly fast. With a simple nip at Harry’s lower lip, he found himself with a lap full of Healer, grinding down against him like that was his real job and himself grinding up against him. Draco hummed softly as he pulled away, his breath slightly fast and his hair still in disarray. Harry grinned up at him and told him,

“I think I have one other bone I could really use your help with.” Draco hit him over the head and rolled his eyes.

“Go home, Potter.”


End file.
